


Damn

by orphan_account



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Aaron Echolls being a twisted pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn

Logan’s fucking Lilly’s best friend now. You have to give him credit. Your son has got good taste, taste that never errs from yours. Veronica Mars is hot, and she’s not a boring paper doll like she was when Lilly was alive. It was you, really, who made it possible, by a few blows to Lilly’s head, for Veronica to blossom, to step out of Lilly’s shadow.

Too bad it’s Logan taking advantage of your work, not you. You watch them, jerk off to the sight of Veronica’s small, strong hands pulling off Logan’s shirt, exposing his scarred back. Damn.


End file.
